1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe substrate and a probe card having the same; and, more particularly, to a probe substrate including contact openings and contact pads disposed at side walls of the contact opening to come into contact with the contact pads, and a probe card having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices may include a process for forming a semiconductor wafer, a process for manufacturing semiconductor chips on a semiconductor wafer, a process for electrically examining semiconductor chips in order to confirm whether they are qualified or not, a process for packaging good-quality semiconductor chips, and a process for finally testing the packaged semiconductor chips.
Herein, in the electrical examination process, it is possible to determine whether the semiconductor chips are qualified or not, by applying electrical signals to the semiconductor chip on the wafer through an examination apparatus.
The examination apparatus may include a tester for generating electrical signals, and a probe card for transmitting test signals, which are generated from the tester, to the semiconductor chips on the wafer, or transmitting electrical signals to the tester from the semiconductor chips on the water.
The probe card may include probe pins used to come into electrical contact with a wafer pad, a print circuit board for receiving and transmitting electrical signals to/from the tester, and a probe substrate for electrical interconnection between the probe pins and the print circuit board.
Herein, the probe substrate and the print circuit board may use the pogo pins for signal connection. That is, the pogo pins are electrically connected to the print circuit board, and vertically comes into contact with pads disposed at an upper surface of the probe substrate.
For electrical examination of the semiconductor chips, the pogo pins are electrically connected to the probe substrate by continuously applying a force to the pads of the probe substrate. In this case, the probe substrate includes tens of thousands of pads, and the pogo pins come into contact with each of the pads, and accordingly, a large amount of force is applied to the probe substrate. Further, the examination apparatus examines a plurality of semiconductor chips, which results in deflection of the probe substrate because force applied to the probe substrate is accumulated in proportion to the number of times of semiconductor chip examination.
As such, when the flatness of the probe substrate is reduced, there may be caused electrical contact failures between the semiconductor chips and the probe pins disposed on the probe substrate. In addition, durability of the probe substrate is degraded, and thus the probe substrate must be replaced with a new one.